In Vino Veritas: A Rippal Fic
by Painalaized Rippals
Summary: After a drunk night in Bevelle, Gippal and Rikku FINALLY confess each others feeling for one another. Can there newly born relationship survive? In Vino Veritas means In Wine there is Truth in Latin.
1. Drunken Nights

In Vino Veritas

In Wine there is Truth

...A Rippal Fic...

* * *

Gippal woke up half naked and with a horrible hangover sometime in the late afternoon. His head throbbed and his breath smelled like something crawled in his mouth and died. Rising from his bed, he tried to remember where he was. It took a while but eventually he came to the conclusion he was in Bevelle.

He vaguely remembered starting out flirting with some girl while in the Sanubia Desert, drinking at a bar with Baralai, and ending up with some local hottie. Something or other along those lines.

Trudging to the bathroom he grabbed the hotel's complimentary toothbrush and toothpaste and scrubbed his vile smelling mouth like there was no tomorrow. Only satisfied after having brushed 4 times, he splashed water on his face only to notice a change in his hands.

His left middle finger was now adorned with a silver band that he had no idea of were it came from. As he stared at the ring signifying marriage he thought, _No way. Baralai's just screwing with my head. He probably slipped it on while I was drunk and not paying attention because there's no way in Hell I'm mar-_

"Mornin' _hubby_," swooned a sultry and seductive voice.

Turning in horror he looked at the woman in his bed. It was none other than High Summoner Yuna!

"What the Hell!" he exclaimed.

"That's no way to say hi to your woman, is it?" Yuna began to crawl like a tiger to its prey and continued her seduction. "What? You don't remember the passionate, lustful, rough sex we had last night?"

"I don't remember anything of last night," he whimpered scared of what really happened.

"Let me recreate the scene for you." At that Yuna crouched and then she lea-

Gippal burst up from the bed and started to gasp, eye wide open and sweat dripping from his brow and covering his entire body. His first instinct was examine his left ring finger, but a bit scared to do so. He didn't look but instead rubbed it over and over again relieved at the absence of a ring. He hoped that this was the last of _that _nightmare.

He noticed it was nighttime and it was a bit cold. He got up and closed the window. He stood there gazing out at Bevelle, City of Yevon, and his enemies. But his best friend was here and that couldn't be helped. While he was gazing out at the city, a stir arose from the bed.

Startled Gippal spun and found himself looking at the lithe, beautiful, and _naked _form of… Rikku. Two thoughts raced through his mind:

Firstly he was joyous he had sex with the one woman who wouldn't give in to him, the hottest man in Spira. She also happened to be the one woman who he liked most in the world.

The second thought sobered him, for it was fear. If her dad, Cid, King of the Al Bhed, learned that he had _sex _with Princess Rikku, he'd probably kill both him _and_ her. But all the same, Gippal made love to _Rikku_, his childhood sweetheart, crush of his life, the reason why he left to join the Crimson Squad, so that he could protect _her_,his beloved.

* * *

A/N: Ok the story, which happens to be my first, is gonna go like this. This is the Prologue, although it's actually in the middle of the story. The next three chapters will be flashbacks, and then the three after we'll be proceeding with the story... 


	2. Dirty Flirting

Chapter 2: Dirty Flirting

(A/N: Remember that this is a flashback and happens before his nightmare)

* * *

As Gippal trudged toward Nhadala tent he sighed. Apparently Nhadala was having fiend problems. Something about an overgrown Zu. He said he'd check it out, but so far whatever the thing was, it was hiding from him. It was a rather slippery being. It had caused quite a problem, destroying over a dozen hovers and causing injuries to quite a few men. To be honest, Gippal was beginning to be annoyed. The attacks were halting all machina shipment to Djose. 

He'd spent the better half of 4 hours searching for some path of destruction. Unsuccessful he returned to the camp wondering if he something happened in his absence. His hopes were futile. Reporting to the Digging Expedition's Overseer that he hadn't found anything he decided to stick around, just in case. He trekked towards the Oasis nearby to get a good swim. He climbed aboard a hover and headed to the palm trees and clear blue water.

Once he got there found a group of girls giggling and splashing about. _No reason to not have some fun while I'm here, _he thought. So he stripped his shirt and boots and wadded through the water to the girls. He started flirting with each of them, in turn making each jealous in front of each other. None were smart enough to resist his shining smile and rippling muscles. He was in the middle of teasing some blond girl, while her brunette headed friend fumed, when a cry pierced the air.

"Vilg," Gippal muttered, swimming to shore. He grabbed his massive gun and aimed at a massive, coal black Zu. He pulled the trigger spraying bullets at the hungry bird. The Zu pulled back from it's attempt to snatch one of the frantic and screaming girls in the pool, and instead screeched at its attacker. It maneuvered itself toward the blond headed, machina wielding man and homed its talons at his standing point. He ducked behind an outcrop of boulders, having the Zu's sharp talons scrape across its hard surface. He came out of hiding and sprayed the creature with more lead.

The creature, now more than irritated, U-turned and tried another assault on the Al Bhed. Gippal wouldn't be so lucky this time and he knew it.

"Vilg," he said and raised his gun, hoping that the Zu would die before it could get to him. Pulling the trigger he sprayed thousands of bullets. The fiend was almost upon him when...

Two carefully aimed shots to the Zu's head suprised it and it completely forgot about Gippal. It swerved it's course toward a tiro of girls.

Gippal, just as suprised as the Zu, glanced at them, and after a temporary moment of amnesia he remembered the faces of Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. He was however pulling blanks on some blonde headed guy that holding a blue sword. Sighing with relief he hefted his own gun and aimed. Yuna continually shot at the bird, Rikku would throw various Alchemy Concoctions, Paine would cast Black Magic, and the dude just watched rather bored, figuring the girls could do it. After a rather large bang from one Rikku's potions, the Zu started to fade into pyreflies. The group walked over towards Gippal grinning.

"What? Couldn't deal with fiends without us?" asked Paine, the monotony in her voice blunt, unhidden, and not new.

"Relax Dr.P I could've delt with that thing by myself."

"Admit it, you would've been lost without us. Why else would Nhadala call us," Yuna grinned, the last part being more a statement than a question.

"Oh that's how you got here.Who's the guy?"

"Hi my name's Tidus, I'm Yuna's...uh... boyfriend," replied Tidus extending his hand. Gippal took it and shook it.

"Oh. The Fayth kid. Cool."

"Ewww... would it kill you to put your shirt back on? It's burning my eyes," exclaimed the whinny, high voice of Rikku.

"Come on, Kid, I know you want it. You call and I'll come runnin' y'know," Gippal teased, but nonetheless put his shirt back on.

"You wish..." muttered Rikku, rather louder than intended.

"You have have no idea how much I _do,_" he muttered in return. It was quieter than Rikku's mutter so no one could hear him, he thought. No one knew about his _real_ feelings for Rikku. The way he dreamed about her smile, her curves, her giggles... It was all things that he held most girls up to. None of them were close. Rikku was special to him. She was his Rikku. The girl of his dreams. Also the girl he'd never get the real nerve to hit on.

"So now that the Zu's been taken care of, I guess we'll be leaving," said Yuna, interrupting his train of thought.

"No no no! Don't go. Stay for a bit so that we can hold a thanks banquet in your guys' honor."

"I dunno... Is it alright with you guys?" asked Yuna to the others.

"I'm good."

"Sure. Why not."

"Okie dokie with me."

"Then it's settled. Let's get back to the camp then." Gippal climbed aboard his hover and started it up. Tidus grasped Yuna's hand and guided her aboard the steps. Paine trudged up. While Rikku climbed the steps, Gippal purposefully jerked the hover forward causing her to fall forward face down on the hover's floor. Gippal was rewarded with a perfect view of her butt and grinned behind his hand.

"You _meanie_!!!" screamed Rikku.

"Sorry!!! Accident, I swear!!!" hastily burst Gippal.

"Why, I oughta..." she muttered a bunch of Al Bhed curses.

After the long silent drive back, they were greeted by the site of Nhadala, who lit up when she saw all of them in tact and unhurt.

Gippal called everyone's attention and announce the defeat of the Zu and how everyone had the rest of the day and night off so they could celebrate the Gullwings' victory. Everyone cheered and hooted. The cooks broke out the celebratory stock and some of the diggers volunteered to play some music.Yuna, who asked if the Al Bhed musicians knew how to play 1000 Words, sang the song she played at the concert.

Gippal had spent most of the time staring at Rikku who was dancing to the music passionately arms above her head shaking to the groove. He drank to pass the time knowing he'd never be able to confess himself to Rikku. It disgusted him that he couldn't manage to say to three words. _I Love You._ He made excuses like,_ It's just a phase, I'll get over her, _or, _Those words are too strong, I can hardly **love **her, _or most often he'd say, _Love is for the weak..._

But all the same he couldn't get over her...

After Yuna stopped singing, Rikku had stopped her wild movements and he felt a pang in his heart. Paine stands up and gathers Rikku, Yuna, and Tidus. She converses with them and then he hears Rikku whine. They walk towards him and Nhadala and look a bit down.

"Sorry, but we really should be getting back to the Celsius now."

"Its late and Brother will have his panties in a bunch if I don't follow the rules and get back before curfew," sighed Rikku, "He'd tell Vyrdran if I don't listen."

Gippal smirks at this and thens says, "Very well then High Summoner Yuna. Nice meetin you Tidus. Bye Dr. P. See ya soon _Princess." _He emphasises Rikku's title knowing it'll annoy her.

Rikku first glares then stares and smiles fakely.

"Thanks for your hospitality Sir Gippal."

"Later idiot."

"Thanks Gippal, nice meetin you too."

"You guys go ahead. I gotta talk to Gippal," Rikku says to the others. Paine eyes her, but Tidus and Yuna are to busy flirty via eye contact to notice much. They mutter a, "Sure go ahead," and walk off to wait for the Celsius to land. Rikku glares back at Paine evilly, but shes unfazed, actually amused at the attempt, so she smirks in return, but she walks off with the others anyways.

"What's up, kid? Gonna proclaim your undying love for me," mocks Gippal. But inside he hopes that she will. Its a Fool's Hope, but he hopes nonetheless.

"Close, but not quite. Just wanted to show how much I appreciate you," she says. He's getting suspicious now. He eyes her and she smiles sincerely.

All of a sudden...

**_"HEE-YA!!!" _**she exclaims when her shin comes in contact with his goods. He crouches over moaning in pain. But he's in for another shock when she bends over and kisses him on the cheek. An explosion happens in his heart and he gasps in surprise, but the pain of her kick still hurts so he can't do much. She skips away aboard the Celsius and it takes off.

After ages he gets up shakily and wishes that he had had the guts to kiss her. He needs a drink. And someone to rant to. He takes out his CommSphere and calls up Baralai.

"Hey, you wanna get a drink?"


	3. Drink to UnLove

Drink to UnLove

**A/N: Cheesy chapter name... I know... Sorry couldn't think... one more thing this will also start my new fanfic**

**The Paine's of a Heart**

**so check it out...**

* * *

As Baralai sat in one of the bars Luca he sighed. It'd been the first time he'd been out of Bevelle for months. The young Praetor had needed time to think. What about could be one of two things: 

New Yevon, and how difficult it was to run it

_or_

Paine, and the feelings he had for her, but the way he couldn't spend time with her because of his difficult to run job.

He had been tortured day and night by how he was forced to run the chaotic affairs of New Yevon. The way they quarreled with the Youth League and how they hid Vegnagun from the world. He was tired, but everyday when he retired to his room he found a foot-high stack of paperwork. Every night he hardly got sleep because he was also thinking of Paine. Her stoic, hardened, gloomy expression would usually dissuade other men, but he found himself attracted to her more. A while back he asked her out and they had a good thing going, but problems were beginning to brew.

When Gippal asked if he wanted to grab a drink he was glad for the vacation.

"So how's the Machine Faction?" asked Baralai to his old Crimson Squad comrade.

"Eh. It's never been better. Buncha shipments from Bikanel gone smooth," replies the blonde Al Bhed.

"So why'd you need a talk?"

Baralai already expects the reason, but asks anyways. His friend has had problems restraining himself from Rikku and how he whines about how hot and sexy she is. Baralai himself can't find why she's so cute. But he listens intently anyways as his friend pours his feelings out. Gippal also talks about what happened a few hours ago at the Dig Site. He goes on for a good 45 minutes or so. Eventually he comes to question that surprises the Praetor...

* * *

**(Changing views from Baralai to Gippal)**

"How goes yours and Paine's relationship?" Gippal asks, watching Baralai squirm like a worm on a hook.

Gippal grins after he's popped the question (A/N: Sorry thought the "popping-the-question" bit was funny). He looks over to his drinking partner as the man turns red with embarrassment.

"Errr... uhhh... ummm... it's... OK..." replies the New Yevon regaining his composure.

"You should fix things with her you know..."

"Shut up. What about you and Rikku, huh? I don't remember you declaring your profound love for your beloved admiree." **(A/N: So I made up a word.. SHUT UP!)**

"You and your big words."

"Ha! My big words are the only way to shut you up."

"Yeah, yeah. You can stop bragging now. It also gets on my nerves," retorts Gippal taking a shot of some deep dark blue drink. "Wow this stuff is good. Hey Bartender, get me another shot of this stuff."

"Yessir," replies the bartender happily. The man pulls out a bottle full of sapphire liquid and pours a hearty amount into another shot glass. He slides across the counter towards Gippal, who catches it, throws his head back, and tosses it down his throat.

"Hey ready to go?" asks a voice from behind Gippal.

"Yeah," replies Baralai grinning at the face of a shocked buddy.

"And were are you goin'?" He looks behind him and finds Paine, dark as ever. She had, however traded in her leather pants for a silky long skirt.

"We're... uh... goin to this new club in Bevelle. It's just a grand opening thing." After hearing Baralai hear this Paine is biting her inside cheek. She wants to smack him so hard. _Just a grand opening thing?_ But she gets over it and puts on one of her malevolent smirks.

"Oh... It's alright. I'm gonna get goin' anyways. Right after another shot of this stuff of course." Like clockwork another blue filled shot glass is rolled over towards him by the bartender.

"Alright. Give a call again soon."

"Yeah, and make sure you hurry up and tell Rikku how much you _love _her," Paine smirks as she says this. " What? You think I didn't hear what you said? What a sweet heart, saying, '_You have no idea how much I **do**_.' So cute... Anyways we should get going, shouldn't we 'Lai?"

"Yeah, come on." Baralai holds the crook of his arm out. Paine takes it and they walk out.

"So how much do I owe?" inquires Gippal taking out his wallet. For a moment he looks at the bartender and the man looks familiar. His blonde hair clashes with his fairly dark skin. The man is also wearing a pair of goggles, but that's what every Al Bhed wears. He thinks he was on the Celsius once. The bartenders answer surprises him enough that he loses what his thoughts were.

"It's on the house, sir."

"What?! Why?"

"The conversation was interesting enough to pay. Plus can't bear to take money from a broken heart. As a matter a fact here take the rest of this bottle as a painkiller." The bartender holds out the blue liquid filled bottle. Reluctantly Gippal suspiciously takes it.

"Thanks, but I'm not a broken heart, just one who can't make up his mind." Gippal walks out with the bottle tucked under one of his arms.

After he's sure the Faction Leader won't come back, Buddy takes out a personal Comm Sphere and calls Rikku...

* * *

**A/N: I dunno about this chapter it was... OK-ish... hope you guys like it...**


	4. What the Fuck!

Chapter 3: What the Fuck?!

**(A/N: Couldn't think of anything else for a chapter name. Sorry if the last chapter was crappy... I'm gonna leave it as is until I've finished story, completely. Then I'll redo chap 2. I've also decided to _NOT_** **do Paines of a Heart until I've finished this fic, so srry if you wanted to read it. One more thing... **

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON AND OTHER CONTENT THAT IS NOT SUITABLE FOR NON-ADULTS)**

* * *

Leaning over the balcony of his hotel room, Gippal gulped the sapphire liquor till he was void of all pains, physical and romantic. He thought about going to a strip joint, but being new to Luca, he thought he would never find his way one. He decided to spend the night at this motel nearby the Mi'hen Highroad so he could leave for Djose Temple first thing in the morning. 

His head was a bit dizzy from being drunk and looking straight down a good 30 stories or so, Gippal withdrawed back inside his room. He trudged into the bathroom, took a leak, and splashed some cold water onto his sunken, tired face. His eyes now sported purple bags below, his mouth developed fuzz all around, and his lips were chapped and dry. _I look like shit, _he thought. _Actually... I look worse than shit. Oh well... nothing I can do about it while I'm drunk._

When he shuffled back to his bed he didn't bother taking off his shoes, let alone his soiled clothes. He fell asleep immediatly and was submerged into one of the best dreams of his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she got the call from Buddy saying that Gippal was in Luca, Rikku was a bit nervous. She had planned on visiting Djose, _and _Gippal. She never got the nerve to tell him of her feelings because she didn't have the nerve to even visit him. Her feelings for Gippal started to resurface once again in the Farplane. She at first it was just worry for him, but now she was plummeting head over heels for the One-Eyed Al Bhed.

After Vegnagun got it's ass whooped, everyone pretty much lost touch. Yunie and Tidus had returned to Besaid and were now planning their wedding. Paine had stayed a bit longer on the Celsius, but eventually got the nerve to go to Baralai, and was now living with him in Bevelle. Nooj and Leblanc had gone to Guadosalam to settle down for the rest of their kinky lives. Even Buddy got bored of Sphere Hunting and was running a bar with his new girlfriend, Nhadala, who had left the desert dig. Gippal, she guessed, had gone back to Djose. That left Rikku with her psycho Al Bhed brother and genius kid Shinra.

She had Brother drop her off in Luca under the pretense, "I gotta get Yuna a wedding present." Now that she thought about it, she _should _get a present while she was here. After a talk with Gippal, of course.

She bit her lip nervously while waiting in the elevator. Some corny classical compostion was playing from an oak speakerbox in the corner. When the doors slid open she looked to the left and saw the odd numbered rooms. On her right were the even numbered. Paying attention to the right she muttered while walking, "_360... 362... 364... 366... _Aha, 368, just like the concierge had said."

She wrestled over the idea of knocking, but instead just opened the unlocked door. And there _he _was. Passed out half on his bed, half not. She saw the blue bottle clutched in his right hand and said,"Oh cred, you've been drinkin'..."

She walked over to him and forcefully yanks the bottle away. She uncorks it and takes a small sniff. She likes the smell and takes a little swig. It runs down her throat leaving a tingling sensation in its wake, unlike other drinks that scorch the mouth. But she, unlike Gippal, knows when to stop and stoppers it, placing the liquid on the side table.

Walking back to the Faction Leader, she pulls, tugs, and pushes him fully onto his bed. She positions him so that he won't have problems in the morning. She looks at him and sighs heavily. Because now she's debating undressing him. She sighs again and trudges to him once more. She has to undress him because if he's left in those clothes for long he'll probably catch some bacterial infection or a virus of some sort. And that was a rather good reason considering the splatter of some greenish substance all over the front of his shirt. _And if seeing those rippling muscles is a by-product, so be it, _she thought to herself.

She starts with his gloves, the easiest, then untucking his shirt and pulling it over his head. The hard part is getting his strong ass arms out of the sleeves. After removing the shirt she tosses it into a corner. She's in awe of his slick, sweaty six pack of abs and then remembers her task at hand. With an effort she wrenches his first boot off. With the coming off of his second boot, Rikku lands on her butt, hard, on the floor. "Owieeee..." she whimpers but gets up using the bed as support. _OK... now the **really **creepy part. _She shakily reaches out with her hands and undoes his pants.

She pulls and they slide off with ease, revealing a slight bulge in Gippal's boxers. _Ewww... he's having a dream that's just as dirty as his clothes... Wonder who its 'bout? Hey! Cut out the digressing, _she battles her inner monologue and he stirs, shifts positions, and ends up sideways facing away from the wall.

Without thinking, Rikku walks over and carefully sits on the bed watching him sleep. She thinks that he looks like a child when he sleeps. He stirs again and then groggily opens his eye and sits on the edge of the bed beside Rikku.

Still thinking he's in a dream, Gippal says, "Wow, either I died and went to Heaven or this Dream is getting better and better."

Rikku giggles behind a hand and, playing along, asks,"Well since both of them end up good for you, what would you have happen in this dream or vision?"

He smirks and says,"I dunno, although I think it might be something like... this." He leans forward and plants a kiss on her shocked lips. Milliseconds later she joins in and returns the kiss just as passionately. His tongue brushes against her lips, waiting for entry. Granting it she welcomes the intruder with her own tongue. His hands, which rest on her waist, pull her closer until she is literally in his lap, making out with him from a better position. She raises her hands and cups his head while their lips and tongues dance together.

Finally come up for air, gasping. He smiles and says, "Wow that was more real than the dream. Guess I'm dead then because I know for a fact that if I ever kissed the real Rikku, she'd kick me in the groin again."

Rikku smiles mischeviously, and replies, "You never know, she might go along with it."

Gippal smirks at her comment, "Well _you're_ a figment of _my_ imagination. Of course you'd contradict what I'm saying."

"So... if I'm just a figment, what are you gonna do with me?" Rikku asks mockingly.

"Dunno... maybe some of _this_," he kisses her lips briefly when he says _this_, "or maybe _this_," he moves to her neck and suckles it gently, "maybe... maybe even _this_." He bends his head down and kisses her breast lightly and she moans involuntarily. When he stops she smiles devilishly and pushes his forehead, hard. He falls back onto the bed with a grunt.

She leans forward, so that they're completely horizontal. They kiss passionately again. Without warning, Gippal rolls and their postions are flipped. With the switch she squeaks and he smirks. Their lips meet for a third time, this one with more zeal than ever. His bulge is steelhard against her inner thigh. She stops and bites her bottom lip anxiously.

Gippal strokes her outer thigh, devouring the softness of her skin. He looks into her treasured emerald eyes. Believing she's still just a dream, he says, "I love you, Rikku..."

She smiles and replies,"And I love you..."

She starts her own undressing, starting with her yellow ribbon sleeves. After each sleeve had been discarded she reached behind her back, but Gippal stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"You're moving a bit fast, aren't you?"

Trying to think of a quick reply, she replies, "I can go as fast as you want me to."

"Well than slow down just a bit."

"Yessir. Now come here." She tugs his face closer to hers and they kiss again.

After a little bit of kissing, Gippal himself undoes the knot of her bikini top. Letting it slip off of her, Gippal kisses her breasts slowly, softly.

Moving his hands toward her skirt, he devours her breast, tasting her skin's salty sweetness. Undoing her skirt buckle Gippal slides it off. Lowering his head, he kisses his way below her navel. He begins to slide off her thong until its removed from her body entirely, making her completely naked before his eyes. Bringing himself back to her face-to-face they kiss romantically.

Gippal slides his boxers off of his hips. Leaving them both naked. A bit nervous himself he asks Rikku, "You sure?"

"As sure as a figment can be," she says with a rogue smile.

Placing his manhood at her entrance, he then plunges into her slowly. She gasps with immense pleasure. Her legs wrap around his waist and her back arches up to meet him. Slowly he starts to move in and out. He moves at a steady pleasuring pace.

Wanting more, Rikku commands, "Vycdan, vycdan!"

"If you say so."

He moves faster, in, out, in, out. After sometime he spills his speed into her and she gasps raggedly. He slips out of her and they collapse onto the bed. He falls asleep almost immediately. She gets up for a moment and grabs the blanket at the foot of the bed. She gets in the bed with him, pulling the blanket over them. Snuggling into his chest she falls into a dreamy sleep.

* * *

**(A/N: Was it good? I hope the writing was better... Hey Jezzi is it better than last chapter???)**


End file.
